Years Later
by darkrose101
Summary: What if only gg 1&2 happened? And Cammie married Josh, and had forgot everything about Blackthorne and Zach... One day she has a new neighbor named Zachary Goode who turns out to be her partner in work of course . my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Honey I'm back!" I said as I walked in. I saw Josh on the couch watching football, "Are you hungry?" I asked him. "Naw, I had some pizza….so how was your business trip?" "Gosh, full of meetings and stuff like that..." Not, while Josh thinks I went to France to advertise a product my "company" was making, I was actually jumping off planes in the Middle East to stop a terrorist group from bombing the Eiffel Tower (that's where I got the idea of going to France). "So, what did you eat for two week?" I said as I opened our fridge and saw it practically empty except for a few cokes, and a bottle of ketchup, mustard, and mayo. "Umm…well I ate the leftovers and everything in the fridge, then went to DeDe and Dillion's house and after they got sick of me I just ordered food…" I sighed and continued tiding up the place, and washed the dumpster in the sink. When I finished, I plopped myself on the couch tired and put my head on Josh's shoulder. "I really missed you, and thought about you the whole time," Josh said as he stroked my hair. "I know, me too, sorry I couldn't call, I was way too busy, I tried but they would burst into my room every second," I lied, gosh I hate lying to Josh, but what could I do... He can't know the truth, and he's the only one I truly love, even though we've been married for about three years now, I have been living, breathing a cover, a cover in which only few people know the truth ( that includes my best friends, mother, and old teachers, and some of my colleagues back at the CIA). So, that was my life…the one I am living and the one I was to live….. Before I knew it my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself on our king-size bed, I propped myself up to find Josh staring at me. "What?" I asked him, "I just forgot how peaceful, and beautiful you look when you sleep, and I missed that," He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Did you bring me upstairs?" "Ya, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable and plus I wanted you to sleep next me," Awww…. Is there a sweeter husband in the world or what? "What time is it!" I asked remembering that I go to "work", but actually go teach at the Gallagher Academy as the Covert Operations teacher. "Well honey, its Saturday, so you don't have to go to woo—"He was interrupted by the sound of a van coming from the street. I quickly put my robe on and went downstairs, I found a moving truck unloading a few small leather couches, and realized someone had bought the small two bedroom house across from us. I walked out as a good neighbor to welcome them, when I realized it was one person and a familiar face, one whose files I have seen, and I realized it was Zachary Goode, a CIA operative like me, I realized he was also my future work partner. I studied his face and suddenly felt a warm hand on my back I turned to see it was Josh. "So that's our new neighbor Cam," "Ya, I guess, let's go say hi" We walked across the street and introduced ourselves and soon we walked across when I said "Josh, honey I'll get the mail," "okay" he said as he went inside and closed the door. I quickly walked across the street again and said "So, you're my new partner?" "Yes, and you must be Cameron Morgan a.k.a. Chameleon" I nodded and said "If they haven't told you already my spouse has no knowledge of my actual job and I have no intention of telling him, so I think you understand now?" I felt our gaze lock as felt myself get lost in his eyes, and blinked a few times to come back to Earth. Stop Cammie, stop! I married! I can't get lost in some other mans eyes! I love my husband! I felt Zachary staring at me, gosh I hate that feeling, I like being invisible not watched! "Pleasure meeting you Zachary," "I prefer Zach, and I'm guessing you prefer Cammie?" "Ya, sure, that's, that's perfect," feeling uneasy being under his stare. God, I feel like I have seen him before but where?

**AN: so what do you think? I know its kinda short but i want your opinion, and i would need reviews to post the next chapter(its all ready!) ohh...hold i almost forgot**

**DISCLAIMER: ME: I dont own *mubble* *mubble* *mubble* **

**Cammie: Pardon**

**Zach: didn't catch that sorry? Did you Jimmy?**

**Josh: Umm...no (its Josh) **

**ME: I said i dont own *mubble* *mubble***

**Cammie: see you did that again!  
**

**Zach: ya shes rite...isnt she Jimmy?**

**Josh: how many times do i have to say its Josh?**

**ME: *sigh* I DONT OWN YOU GUYS AND THE REST OF YOU!**

**Cammie: and who does?**

**ME: Ally Carter...**

**Zach: isnt that better? see was it that hard? Was it Jimmy?**

**Josh: im really getting ticked off...**


	2. Chapter 2

I went back inside and started making breakfast, I heard Josh come down and turn on the TV.

I sighed and Josh seemed to notice, "What's wrong?" he said, "Nothing I just miss my friends and Mom, that's all," I said with another sigh. "Cam?" "Ya?" "Why don't you go to see your mom and tell your friends to come over for dinner?" I wasn't surprised, Josh and my old roommates get along well, and Josh likes their husbands Jonas, and Grant, they meet through work, but, Macey wasn't married but getting serious with her boyfriend, and were expecting them to engage soon. So I sent them all a text message then called my mom to see if she has time, she said okay so I went to get coffee with her.

An hour later I was sitting in a Starbucks waiting for mom to come while I sipped my frapicino, finally I saw my mom, and got up to hug her "Hi mom," "Hi Cam, how are ya?" "Okay.. I came back from my mission, yesterday," "Oh, how'd that go?" and we had a conversation about the mission, Josh, and finally I asked her about Zach Goode, "So mom, um do you know a man named Zachary Goode?" My mom looked up alarmed by my question but calmed down so I wouldn't "notice" anything. "No, why would I?" she lied smoothly; wow over the years mom hasn't lost her touch, but I can still detect lies pretty well. We continue our conversation until I notice a familiar face staring at me, yup, that's right, its Zach. I act like I was looking in a different direction and then see him coming in; ugh I can't see him here! Not in a nonwork related area! I got to get out of here! "Mom, I really have to go I'm late for something!" I say and quickly leave, I get to my car when I see him in the rearview mirror! I can't bump into him! I may look into his eyes! Oh, Gosh, I know this sound small to you guys but, when I look into his eyes….. I can't explain the feeling of warmth I get! No, he is coming! I quickly back out and leave! YES! I got away from him! Oh CRAP! He's following me! I drive home and then get inside and double lock the doors making sure, that he doesn't get here! Oh, I look out to see him take his car in the garage, I calm down, and okay now I should focus on dinner. I spend the next few hours working on dinner when I hear the doorbell ring. I look at the time and think it's still too early for the girls to be here, I open the door to see its Zach. My heart drops. Well, at least Josh isn't home. "Hi" I say calmly not showing my true feelings, "Hi Cammie can you help me with something?" "Sure?" "Well can you, ummmmm…." He was looking at me, and oh no! Oh gosh, I feel so uneasy under his stare with those emerald green eyes, "Hello? Cammie? Hello?" Zach was waving his hand in front of me. "What ya? Sorry, ya?" "Um can you tell me where there is a McDonalds or Burger King or something?" he asked. "Sure, okay why though?" "Well I can't cook and I'm sick of frozen food, so that's my second option." Wow, I felt bad for the guy, okay maybe I should invite him over? I don't know? Uh… I should decide soon he is staring at me! Ah! "Why don't you have dinner with us? My old friends are coming over….I'm sure they don't mind?" I said out of impulse! "Okay," I'll see you tonight. OH MY GOSH, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I Feel like I have my pulse raise whenever I see him! Like my heart is going to burst out of my chest! But, but I love Josh! JOSH! Not Zach! I mean I married, Josh, so I have to love him, but I feel differntly about Zach... I stop in the middle of chopping onions to ponder about that for a second and then take all my anger out on chopping when I stop and I crumble to the floor crying. I cry until I hear the garage open, but I keep crying when I hear Josh come in, "Cam what's wrong?" He holds me in his arms, and wipes my tears "Cammie? What happen?" He probably thinks it's my female hormones, but as he holds me I don't have the same feeling I had before, which makes me cry harder. "Cammie!" Josh says, his voice sounds so far. Suddenly it hit me. The way I know Zach, its from our school days!

**AN: I know, I know another short chapter, i'm sorry...well thanks to those two people who left reviews...i've started the next chapter, but i want will only update if you review...so do review...sorry for the minor cussing**

**DISCLAIMER:  
me: must keep typing...gosh what time is it *looks at clock* Dang... 3 am...I guess I could stop now?**

**Zach: No, you can't..**

**Me: now why is that..how the heck did you get in?**

***looks at window sees giant circle cut out***

**Me; your soo paying for that...but i know why your here so...Iown nothing Ally Carter does...**

**Zach: thats not why...i just wanted to say you better put me and cammie together in the end**

**Me: you'll find out like the rest of the people Zach...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I remember everything! From the night in D.C. to the exchange between Blackthorne and Gallagher, to our first almost kiss, wait I suddenly remember something else! Josh saw that! Josh saw that almost kiss… Josh seemed so far….. Like he was a million miles away, then I hear Bex, Liz, and Macey's voice. "Cammie, Cammie," I heard Bex say, I saw a blurry image of a man, looks like Zach, ZACH! What is he doing here? "Gallagher Girl?" Oh I know that name! I tried to open my eyes wider but they were too heavy, my face felt soaked, and I finally had enough strength to open my eyes all the way… I saw Bex, Liz, Macey, and the men standing there…but no Zach? "Guys?" I said weakly, Josh looked up "Cammie!" "Hi," I said "guys if you don't mind can I talk to the girls alone please?" The men nodded and walked out. Then my best friends pounced. Asking questions till I yelled at them to stop. "Guys, I saw Zach, and don't pretend like you don't know him, I remember everything! He's my neighbor," "Listen Cam, after the boys left you got depressed and spent the whole summer, crying and saying his name in your sleep." Bex said, looked down shaking her head in the memory, Liz continued "Cammie, we couldn't see you pain, you loved him soooo much you couldn't spend a moment without him, we had to, we just had to….." "They, as in your mom and Mr. Solomon, gave you a special batch of that memory tea, to make you forget all about Zach Goode and the other boys, every detail, so that's why, but why you remember him years later…that's what I'm confused about?" Macey finished "Was Zach here?" I asked "No, why?" "I heard him call me Gallagher Girl, like he used too….." They looked worriedly at each other. "Cammie, do you love Zach, or Josh?" Liz asked, "Spy life or cover life?" She said. "I-I don't know…..I love Josh, but have a different kind of feeling towards Zach...I don't want to get divorced, but how much longer can I stand being split in two!" On that last sentence Josh walked in looking shocked, "You want to get divorced?" he asked "No, Josh, no that's—"I thought, you loved me? Are there anymore secrets what are you like a spy?" Bex coughed at that last word, Macey looked shocked, and Liz, well Liz was already making that memory tea…. "Josh, I do love you! I do!" I yelled, God! Why is my perfect world crashing down on me! WHY! Why, why, why! "Really, Cammie, unbelievable" Josh just walked out in a puff. I heard Grant and Jonas follow him, as soon as he left I started crying, I felt so weak, like I'm nothing. I cried so hard that I feel of the bed head first, and slammed into the hard wood floor.

I woke up not knowing where I am? God, my head hurts, I think for a second remembering everything and start crying again. Then I hear the door and pretend like I'm asleep. "Cammie?" I hear Josh say. I almost start crying again, but don't. "I know you're asleep but I have to talk to you, this is stupid talking to someone asleep but… Okay, Cammie you're my life, I love you more than my life, more than anything; I can't see you leave me. I can't believe I'm seeing you here, I'm so sorry for making cry! It's my entire fault why you're here! God I'm such an idiot!" He said, and then bent down to kiss my forehead. When I let go I felt lightheaded and my heart was beating like crazy. "Gosh, Josh, I'm an idiot! I'm soo sorry, I—I—"He shut me up with another kiss,I pretended like I enjoyed it..."God, Cam you are driving me insane! You'll be the death of me if you keep acting like this," he said jokily. Then he came.

**AN: i know...don't get mad at me...another short chapter...ill post the next chapter rite away!**

**disclaimer(i couldnt really think of something creative): i own nothing...ally carter does...**


	4. Chapter 4

I propped myself up to see it was, you guessed it….Zach, the man with the beautiful green eyes….and then I remembered his signature smirk…gosh, I feel like I have this whole new door reopen with the memory of Zach coming back, ha-ha I laughed at my own private joke Zach is back! "Hi, I heard you were sick, from the office and thought I'd come and see how you were doing," Zach said, and I looked at Josh and saw that he was looking confused, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Josh, that we both work at the same company…." "Well, Cam, I'm going to go to tell the girls you woke up now…." And with a nod he left, "Zach, I remember who you are now, so don't try and hide it…." I said as calmly as I could without showing my true feeling. Zach smirked and then said "So, that was Jimmy, eh? I see that he has really grown up, and he seems taller….." "It was Josh, and ya he has…so what did you really want?" I said coldly, "Ohhhh, I see Gallagher Girl has gotten an icy edge over the years, instead of that lovesick tone, what happen Gallagher Girl? Jimmy stole your heart, or just holding it for me?" he replied "GET OUT! GET OUT! I yelled at him then throw a pillow at him…good thing everyone was too far away to hear, "Really, Gallagher Girl, real nice, I thought I would be greeted with a hug…" "Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything! I hate you calling me that! I HATE IT! I hate you! Josh is my life now….I don't want anything! Get out, I don't want you in my life!" I yelled fiercely at him, and he slowly took those words in and looked hurt, like I had hit him in his weakest point, the heart…..as I looked into his sad emerald green eyes and then realized what I had said….I had realized I had said I hate him, when I feel the opposite, I realized that Josh isn't my life, he is just someone I had to use to get over Zach, to fill the empty spot, he wasn't my true love just my first….Zach is my true love…."Zach, wait!" I yelled and he looked up "What, are there more hurtful words, what are you going to do tell, me more how much you loathe me? Is that it? Or this time how much you love Jimmy, and no, I don't give a shit that his name is flipping' Josh, I just want to know the truth is it that you truly love him or was he just a tool to get over me!" he slightly yelled at the last part…"I-I d-don't k-k-kno-o-ow," I stuttered and then the world turned black…again...

I woke up again to the same room but this time I was alone, and I looked at the time on the clock, 12:30 am, I turned to see a note by me:

-Cammie:

I need to go somewhere for a few days, and when I come back I may want a divorce, I'm not sure, I heard everything, and if your going to be insecure, then I feel like this won't work, I'm sorry, but this won't work, I love you still but your feelings toward me are confusing me….Your friends will be there taking care of you, I left your cell phone next to the note,

I'm sorry for not being good enough for you,

Josh

My hand was shaking by the time I finished reading, I took my cell phone, and sent a text to my former roommates :

Guys wher r u? We need 2 talk, esp w/ mace come asap!

I clicked send, and then saw the door open to a sleepy Macey, "I was right outside, ya know…"

**AN: soooo...dont hate me now! i posted the next chapter even though thats short tooo...sorry i cant help it...ill try to post the next chapter around next week or in the ill really try to work hard to possible have it up in a few days!**

** Me: ahhhhh...so tired...too much typing...hmmm maybe ill kill off zach and then have cammie continue her life with jo-**

**Zach: if you do kill me off...i swear ill come back from the grave and kill u for putting my gallagher girl with jimmy**

**Me: hahaha i wanted to see what you would say anyway and dont worry**

** disclaimer: i own nothing...Ally Carter does...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sorry…..didn't know," I said symptomatically , "Well, whats wrong?" she said….."Well, can you translate this letter?" After all those years…. You would think I can understand what my husband says….NOT! Macey carefully studied the letter, and then said "Hun…what I'm getting is that your going to be divorced when he comes back, sorry Cam," I slowly take in the words she said….then react, well actually, I reacted pretty well…. I didn't faint, I didn't scream, I just looked down at my hands, at the ring and throw it at the wall…..then stifled a sob…. I, I wanted to scream, to yell, to ask God why my life is so messed up…but then I remembered, I'm free, I'm free from the chains that held me to my cover life! I'm free from pretending to be a normal person who just went to a fancy private school, to a CIA spy who went to the Gallagher Acdemy, who fell in love( and still is) with another spy who went to the Blackthorne Acedemy, I, I should have been happy, but I wasn't…I don't know why? I guessed over the years my feelings for Josh had grew more…but they weren't as much as my true, deep, love for Zach, for my Blackthorne Boy, but then remembered, that I had fiercly yelled at him, I remembered I had screamed at him, telling him I hate everything about him…I…I had made a huge mistake! I had told my (what I think of as) soulmate I had hated him, that I don't what anything to do with him, I had, I had made a mistake….and it was a mistake….a mistake I had to fix. I guess I had pondered about that for too long because Macey had fallen asleep my lap….i guess I should sleep a little too, but I was wide awake, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to, but couldn't, so I decided to check my emails, because I just so happen to have my laptop with me. I signed on, to find a million emails from when I was in the Middle East, and of course from Josh (**A/N Cammie had to make a email, because she had married Josh, and it would be a little weird if a "normal" person didn't have an email?) **I checked them just for fun, seeing what I would miss, but realized I would get more from Zach, if this worked out. The emails were a little like this:

Honey,

I really miss you and can't wait to see you in a few days…by the way, the I had the left over casserole and It was wonderful! God, I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful wife!  
I love you,

Josh

Until I came upon one that I don't think was ment to be sent:

Cammie,

I sooo sorry for what I have done, I don't love her at all, but the way you were talking to him made me jealous that I wanted to get back at you! I couldn't see through my jealousy! I'm very very very very sorry, you won't ever read this because I wont ever send this, so you will never know I cheated on you, with DeeDee, haha what am I doing rambling on how sorry I am! HA! You'll never find out! THAT'S RITE! HAHAHA! I guess I never loved you! Wait, what did I just say? Ohh….well you'll never find out so no big deal, but I guess I do love you, but went crazy for a moment….hahaha…..Cammie, good thing you'll never know!

-Josh

I was shocked after reading….i couldn't believe it! AND HE BLAMES ME FOR BEING INSECURE! I SWEAR! I can't be feeling bad for that cheating pig, that JERK! I HATE JOSH ABRAMS! I was, I was going to kill him! I heard the door open and pretended to be sleeping when I saw it was no other than Zach…I looked at him, and started crying. He rushed over to me and held me close in his arms, I felt like I was in the best place in the universe….I was in my safe house, like, like there was no safer place in the whole world. I stopped crying to look at his emerald, beautiful eyes, and he finally said " What happened, Gallagher Girl, what's wrong, if its because of me, I-I forgive you, Cameron Ann Morgan Abr-" "Don't call me with the last name of that-that…" "What happen, is this because of…." He trailed off, "He, he cheated on me, it, it makes no difference because, because, I LOVE YOU ZACHARY GOODE!" I yelled the last part, I yelled it so that it would sink in for him, sink in so that he would understand how much I loved that man, how much he meant for me, how much I cared for him! I was not ashamed to say it, no longer ashamed because I was no longer trapped in the chains of my cover life with "him". " I'll kill that bastard if you want? I can make his life miserable, I can, I can—" I shut him up, I shut him up with a kiss that made sparks fly, that reminded me of the day I met him, of our first kiss in the Grand Hall, and of our parting.

**AN: hahaha! i did it! i updated three times three times in one day! HAHAHA i couldnt believe i did it! I don't mean to brag, sorry, im just a lil suprised w/myself...i tried to make this one a lil longer idk if it is...i just tried...okay as soon as i write i post, no matter what situation im in ill try to write everyday, but i cant use the internet everyday (sorry house rules) and will be going on a trip later this week, maybe i can take my computer with me? or put it on a usb and just used my cousins computer to put it on? haha sorry thinking outloud...so i want to see some reviews! im soo grateful to my readers, and my reviewers! ILOVEYOUGUYS! haha, ur awsome people, so heres the disclaimer..**

**DISCLAIMER:  
ME: ahhh i need to take some time off, i gues i can go on my email?**

****scrolls through emails and finds an unknown sender****

**ME:i wonder who this is?**

***opens email* **

**IF YOU ARE THE WRITER OF THE GALLAGHER GIRLS THEN VERIFY YOUR ALLY CARTER**

**IF NOT, SAY SO OR ELSE THIS COMPUTER WILL SELFDESTRUCT IN 40 SECONDS STARTING NOW:**

**38**

**ME: omg! i cant have my computer burn!**

**23**

**ME: !**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION:)**

**ME: i think i'll be too parnoid to check my email anymore...**


	6. Chapter 6

***One week later***

I was sitting on my couch excepting Josh home any moment. As I waited, I decided to get the divorce papers out, which I had already signed, I was planning to divorce Josh, and this was my final decision….. I would move in with Macey until I found my own place, I couldn't move in with Zach, not yet…. I wasn't ready to live so close to Josh. I looked at my suitcase, and my ring on the papers, as soon as he came I'd take my suitcase and leave….good this all hit the Christmas break for Gallagher, ahh I couldn't image doing all of this while working there.. I saw his car pull in, I sighed got up, and he opened the door. I looked in his eyes, and left. Before I did that, I throw my ring at our wedding picture that's in the hall and watched the glass break and the frame fall down. I didn't cry, or scream just left. I didn't bother looking back. All I heard was "Cammie!" but I didn't even want to reply. I did though, "You should have thought about this before you cheated on me!" I yelled back, I looked in his eyes to see what his reaction would be, he just looked at me with those sad eyes. I'm soo sick of him, and his damn lies to me! I wish I could feel happy about leaving him, but I couldn't, I thought of the day he proposed:

***Flashback***

_Josh, my boyfriend of many years had token me to the Ritz Carlton hotel for dinner, we had gone on a trip to California for two weeks, we had been to many of the tourist sites and he decided to take me to the Ritz for dinner, we sat laughing having fun when he ordered a bottle of the best champagne, as he poured my glass I saw something clink into my glass. I took it out to see a princesses cut diamond ring. I gasped. Josh went on one knee and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you do the honor of marring me?" I gasped again, "Oh Josh, of course!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. Everyone started clapping._

***End of flashback***

I started crying at the thought of how much he had done for me, how many times he was my shoulder to cry on, but I also remembered how, how he had cheated on me. I started the car, and pulled out and saw a running Zach, as much as I loved him I was not in the position to talk to him. I saw his eyes pleading in the rearview mirror, and saw that Josh wasn't there so I had no choice but to pull over at his house. I pulled the window down "Hi," I said "Gallagher Girl where are you going? I thought you'd stay with Jimmy until you got divorced?" he said "Umm , no change of plans, I'll be staying at Macey's house until I find my own home, I can't stay here…" I said sadly. I saw in his eyes that he was disappointed I wouldn't be so close to him as before. "Why don't you stay with me? I have an extra room," he asked, God as much as wanted to I couldn't, I had to refuse! My heart said yes, but my brain said no, I'm still a married woman; I can't stay at other men's houses, especially those who are neighbors to my soon-to-be ex. I can't, I want to but….."You know I can't, it's too close to Josh, I want to, but.." I trailed off "You can, well you put your car in the garage, and just come outside when Josh is at work, and well he'll never come to my house, so what's the big deal? Just come, I promise to keep you well hidden, and we can spend the holidays with our friends in a normal way, not having to cover because of Josh," Wait did he just call him Josh? "Did you just say Josh?" I asked surprised, "Uh, um, no, Gallagher Girl your hearing things when did I ever say such a thing, hahaha ya rite," he said nervously, pulling at his collar, I thought about what he said, and decided I would agree. "Fine, okay I agree but let's get inside before Josh looks outside the window," I said, as I walked parked the car in the garage, and went inside his house for the first time. All, I can say is wow, it's as clean as their rooms at Gallagher that one time we broke inside, I could not believe my eyes at how neat this man was, wow! All I did notice was the bags of McDonalds and other fast foods, Chinese Takeout and stuff on his kitchen counter, that's all though, he had a nice house, and a big wide screen TV, wow! "So what do you think nice?" he asked as he put his arms around my waist. My heart went crazy when he did that, put acted calm, "Its, really, clean!" I said "Well, the price you pay for staying at Hotel Goode, is that you have to cook!" he said with a laugh, "Agreed, that's the least I can do, but how should I get the grocery's without seeing Josh?" I asked him. "You leave that to me, okay? Right now is a good time to go, so just go, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse and keys and went to the grocery store and got all the needed supplies, and some other things I'd need, until I came upon a aisle that had Christmas decorations. I stopped. I guess I could get a few things to decorate the house with, I mean I'll just do it when he's not home. To surprise him, this would be our first Christmas together right? I asked myself. I grabbed some small indoor decorations and a few stockings, I also got ornaments and decided I would go to Wal-Mart later to get a small plastic tree, I went up to the counter and paid. When I got home I put the decorations in my room, hidden somewhere, and started making dinner, after I finished I set the table and called Zach from the couch. "Smells really good," he said with a smile, I smiled back and we started dinner. After we were done I started washing the plates, and put the leftovers away, then felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Zach, I smiled, he said "Your finally mine, aren't you Gallagher Girl?" "Not yet, just in a few more months Zach, a few more months," I said with a frown remembering my current state, I looked up at Zach and forgot about that, I tried to forget about that, and enjoy the moment.

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from downstairs, I throw the covers off and put on my robe, and slippers, going downstairs to find the table set with breakfast, I looked up to see Zach in the kitchen, "I thought you couldn't cook?" I asked, he looked up "Well, I don't like the breakfast from fast food places," "Good to know," I said, "Listen, Cam, I have to go do some things if anyone knocks check who it is first, and if it was Jo-I mean Jimmy, then don't answer, I'll be back in an hour, if you do leave the house make sure to lock it," he said, and with that he was gone, which meant I could start decorating.

**AN: I updated pretty soon eh? well i hope you liked this chapter, on the last chapter i dont know why the disclaimer didnt properly show but the part where theres a ! its supose to say well this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ally carter does.**

**Ya, soo i dont know why it didnt show? Weird...anyway, if yoru wondering i just randomly said it was Christmas time, it was just wat i thought of, i hope you like it, and i will only update soon if you review, like at least 5 reviews, or more, so please do review, please! **

**Zach: Review! so i can continue my life in the story!**

**See even Zach said so! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran up to my room, and grabbed the bags. I spent the next few hours decorating the house, and then decided to go down to Wal-Mart to get that tree. I wrote a note for Zach, just in case I come back after him. I locked all the doors, and turned on the security, then left. When I got there I grabbed a shopping cart and went inside. I went to the Christmas section and started picking out some ornaments and saw a nice little tree, as I continued to shop, I noticed Josh, in the aisle next to mine. Oh. My. God. I think he almost noticed me so I decided to turn into Cammie the Chameleon. I went and started blending in and avoiding him in all ways, I mean, I don't need firkin' Zach to protect me! I'm a spy too; I can take care of myself! After about an hour I finally lose him, and go up to pay when I hear "Cammie is that you?" I turned over to see its Josh! Okay, I neeeeeeeeeed to calm down! So I said, "Look Josh I don't want to talk to you, so bye." I pick up my bags, and leave. I sit in the car and then hear a tap on the passenger side of my car, I see Josh, but ignore him. I start the car and pull out of the parking ignoring that he kept yelling my name, I drove home as fast as the speed limit let, after making sure he wasn't behind me, I got inside and locked all the doors. I looked out the peephole to see that Josh had just gotten home too, and he went inside, I sighed a breath of relief. I put up the tree and all the ornaments, after I finished, I heard the garage door open and saw Zach come in, his jaw wide open! I saw him look at me, then the house, then me….he finally said "Wow, thanks Gallagher Girl!" He came up and kissed my head, I smiled and said "What do you want a dinner?" "Hmmm, how about, pasta?" "Okay, coming right up!" I started dinner when I heard the doorbell ring, oh God; I hope it's not Josh. Well wadya know its Josh. I hide behind the wall, and heard something about Cammie, Wal-mart, and divorce. I heard Zach say "I'll right back," and walked into the kitchen. "Cammie, he wants to know where you are what should I say?" he said in sign language. "Tell him that you don't know where I am! I don't want to talk to him!" I replied in Morrse code. He nodded. He walked back and said what I told him to say, he closed the door and I continued dinner, well at least he won't be coming here again. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about? Probably about who got the house, well I could just stay with Zach, I mean he has a two bedroom house anyway(not that that part mattered)….

I finished making dinner and then called Zach to the table when my phone ringed, I had a text message, I had a mission, awesome. Just what I need to help me take my mind off stuff for a while, or a week it seems, hmm seems I'll be in Italy (ironic, I was making pasta), trying to uncover some mafia?

COVER NAME: ISABELLA MARINO

PERSONALITY: A AIR HEADED "DADDY'S GIRL" WHO LOVES FASHION, AND TALKING ABOUT HERSELF

FRIENDS: MARIA ROMANO (Bex) LUIGI ROMANO (Grant)

RELATIONSHIPS: MARRIED TO RICARDO MARINO BEST FRIEND OF LUIGI ROMANO, ALSO MARIA'S HUSBAND

APPERANCE: BLACK HAIR LONG HAIR, SEA BLUE EYES

Knowing the CIA I threw my phone out the window and watched it explode. I sat down at the table, I hope everything goes alright...

**AN: okay i know its really bad but i have majoooor writers block on this and i felt bad about not updating! im reaaaaaaaally sorry! i wanted to give you guys something better, but i couldnt, this is the best i guess i could have doooone! i need some help, so if you guys can pm me some ideas of how you would like the story to go, okay? i would like it if you review, so please do! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot...Ally Carter owns the rest...**


	8. Chapter 8

**the end **

CHAPTER 8

After two weeks, we finally finished in success. We were walking down the streets looking for a place to get something to eat when I heard a familiar voice, "Oh Josh! Stop it!" and then there was giggling. I tensed up, Zach looked at me worried. "What's wrong?" and Bex and Grant stopped too. "N-nothing, l-let's just g—" I was interrupted by a voice "Cammie?" I ignored it, I realized I had token my disguise off. So I had to wing it. "Sono spiacente, signore, mi avete confuso con qualcun altro!" I said, managing to put my contacts on in under a second, Josh looked at me, "Pardon?" Just then Zach walked up (with a disguise on and all), and turned towards Josh, "C'è un problema?" and Josh raised an eyebrow, DeeDee walked up to us, "Bonjour!" and Zach and I were the ones acting confused. "No babe, thats French...I think the Italian is Ciao?" Zach pretended to understand what they were saying, "Si signore, Ciao!" and we left. As soon as we were out of hearing range i broke down crying. "Gal-" "Don't Zach, please, just don't." And I walked away from Zach, towards Bex. She imdetailly understood and pulled my arm, "Cam, i heard everything on Comns, what the bloody hell is he doing here?" I shrugged. We saw them passing by the corner of our eyes, "That bloody bastard and hi-" "Bex!" I yelled. "Make alot of phone calls tonight, around ten." She said in her diabolical voice. "You will not kill Josh or DeeDee!" "I won't! That would be too obivious, they won't trace him back to us!" Bex said, I rolled my eyes, as tempting as it was..."Bex! No!" and I pulled her arm. "Fine." And we walked back to get our stuff and leave.

Days later

I had moved in with Macey, not feeling comfratable around Zach, and I had court with Josh deciding how we would split the stuff.

After a long agruement about the house, we ended up having to sell it and split the money.

The rest was pretty uneventfull. I got the couch, the dining table (with the chairs), and some other stuff.

I walked out of the court house when I felt an arm wrap around me. "Hi there Gallagher Girl." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked into his deep green eyes and smiled. "Hi Blackthorne Boy." he let go off my waist and grabbed my hand.

"So, I hear your divorce is final?" I nod. "Yeah, I'm somewhat glad it is. No more lies, or secrets." I say.

He nods.

We get to my car. I'm about to get in but Zach grabs my hand, "Hey Gallagher Girl, now that you're single again...I was wondering if you want to go see some coffee or grab some movies?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Sure, I would love to go see some coffee." Zach realizing what he said blushes a very deep red, I stand on my toes and kiss him. "I love you, you know that right?" He smiles, and pulls me closer "Yeah, even years later, I know you love me, because I'm still love you."

**the end**

**AN(for the last time): its over...i miss them crazy kids(errr adults?) already -tear- anyway, please review your favorite chapter, line, part etc.. of the story so i dont feel too horrible about my crappy updatinggg:( i love you ppl that stood by my story and read on! i hope you liked my storryy~!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**-wedding music and ppl stand as cammie enters the room-**

**Priest: We are gathered hear today to witness the disclaimin of darkrose101**

**me: uhh really? thats why you filled the church with spies?  
**

**priest: yes. yes it is**

**me: -stands up- I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA AND THE PLOT**

**-crowd cheers and zach kisses cammie and they run down the aisle-**


End file.
